hotlinemiamifandomcom-20200223-history
Documents
's apartment.]] Several documents can be found in the intro and outro of levels from Hotline Miami and Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number. These are mostly newspaper clips related to previous chapters or scenes, while providing a few additional informations on the murders and visited locations. An introduction letter to 50 Blessings' newsletter can also be found at the apartment of each of its playable members (with the exception of Richter who never joined by his own will and by consequent wasn't greeted). ''Hotline Miami'' *Prelude: The Metro **''The target is a briefcase. Discretion is of essence. Leave target at point F-32, inside the dumpster. Failure is not an option. We'll be watching you.'' **Read by: Jacket on his doorstep. *Chapter One: No Talk **''Thank you for subscribing to our newsletter! We appreciate your interest in our cause. America is a tune. It must be sung together. -50 Blessings'' **Read by: Jacket on his kitchen table. *Chapter Two: Overdose **''...six bodies found on East 7th St... ...Police suspects ties to illegal drug trade...'' **''...witnesses claims seeing monster leaving the scene... **Read by: Jacket in both his kitchen and on his coffee table. *Chapter Three: Decadence **''...another massacre has been reported on NW 184th St... ...string of gang related violence throughout Miami'' **Read by: Jacket on his kitchen counter. *Chapter Four: Tension **''...movie producer found dead in villa last night... ...surveillance tap reveals masked assailant... ...unidentified female abducted from the scene...'' **Read by: Jacket on his coffee table. *Chapter Five: Full House **''...bomb blast heard all the way down town... ...causalities still unknown. Charred remains... ...several masked suspects witnessed at the...'' **Read by: Jacket in his kitchen. *Chapter Six: Clean Hit **''...mask murders continues. Last night a dozen bodies... ...again connections to the local Russian mafia... ...Police denies rumors of a vigilante movement...'' **Read by: Jacket in his kitchen. *Chapter Seven: Neighbors **''...shoot out at Hotel Blue early last evening... ...three politicians among the casualties... ...heavy blow for the Russo-American coalition... ...several victims tied to criminal network...'' **Read by: Jacket on his stripped spare bed. *Chapter Fourteen: Vengeance ** Instructed to kill by messages on their... ...phone calls traced to a club on South 86th Street... ...ties to underground Russian mafia network... ...multiple accounts of illegal activity reported... ...insufficient evidence for a warrant... ** Read by: Jacket on his living room floor. *Chapter Seventeen: Fun & Games **''Thank you for subscribing to our newsletter! We appreciate your interest in our cause. America is a tune. It must be sung together. -50 Blessings'' **Read by: Biker on his coffee table. ''Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number'' *2nd Scene: Homicide **''...seemed calm as usual at today's hearings, remaining completely silent. Meanwhile the protest outside the courthouse continued loudly.'' **Read by: Manny Pardo in a diner bathroom. *3rd Scene: Hard News **''Thank you for subscribing to our newsletter! We appreciate your interest in our cause. America is a tune. It must be sung together. -50 Blessings'' **Read by: Jake in his apartment. *4th Scene: Final Cut **''The girl screams as the Pig Butcher enters the interrogation room. The Police next to her falls of his chair hitting his head. She tries to get away, but the Pig Butcher catches hold of her arm. He forces her down to the ground. She screams as he...'' **Read by: Martin Brown in "his apartment." *6th Scene: Moving Up **''Yesterday marked the fourth anniversary of the bombing of San Francisco. A day of sorrow to many, a day of anger for others, but also a day of hope. The memorial was attended by many politicians, including the president. The topics discussed centered around the possibility of a peaceful future.'' **Read by: Corey in the Fans' hideout. *7th Scene: No Mercy **''Family of five found burned alive in what is believed to be another arson. The incident seems to be the latest in a wave of anti-Russian hate crimes.'' **''Hi honey! I'm so sorry about this. You would have done the same thing if you were me. Love -Mary'' **Read by: The Henchman in his home. *10th Scene: Into the Pit **''Galaxy Film once again received heavy critique over latest block buster... ...sparked a controversy over the film adaptation of Miami maniac murders.'' **Read by: Mark in the Fans' hideout. *11th Scene: Dead Ahead **''Police confirm the possibility of another group of masked vigilantes. **Read by: Alex Davis and/or Manny Pardo in Alex's apartment. *13th Scene: Subway **''Body found yesterday believed to be fifth victim of the Miami Mutilator.'' **''"Good morning, honey! I didn't want to wake you." "Took Jimmy to school, left you some breakfast." "See you tonight! Love Sharon" **''"March 10th", "March 16th"...'' **Read by: Evan Wright on a media cabinet by his kitchen table; Evan Wright by a meal on the kitchen table; Evan Wright in Richter's room. *17th Scene: First Blood **''"Four people killed and twenty injured in yesterday's violent protest rally"'' **Read by: Evan Wright on his kitchen table. *20th Scene: Release **''...critics should wait until after the Russian-American Coalition conference. However, many remain skeptical about the presidential visit, claiming the whole event is just for show.'' **''Dear Evan, I haven't heard from you in a while. I miss you. The kids miss you too. I think we can still make this work. But I can't live with a man who puts his work before his family. I still love you, you know I do. I hope you love me too. Please call me when you read this. -Sharon'' **Read by: Evan Wright on the stripped half of his mattress; Evan Wright on a mail cluttered kitchen table. *22th Scene: Blood Money **''The recent massacres are believed to be connected to organized crime. Police fear we might be facing another violent drug war.'' **''Anti-Russian demonstrations intensify as the RAC conference draws closer. Experts worry about the possibility of protests turning into full-scale riots. The Russian president has requested tightened security during the event.'' **Read by: The Son on his receptionist table in his headquarters; Manny Pardo by the sink in his apartment. Category:Items